


Back to Their Roots

by rebecca_selene



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily hosts Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Their Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomwords100**](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/) 2011 31 Day Drabble Challenge [picture prompt 5](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/216782.html)

“I know it’s plain, but it’s home.” Emily ushered the team inside for Christmas dinner, shooing the many bodies further inside and closing the door against the winter chill.

Spencer noticed the black and white stocking hanging on the mantle. “Not plain. Patterned.” He adopted his lecture tone. “You can see here that the pattern repeats at intervals of—”

“Reid.” From the hallway, Aaron raised an eyebrow, hands on Jack’s shoulders.

“Right. Sorry.” Spencer winced at himself. JJ shook her head, placed her hand on Spencer’s back, and guided him into the dining room.

Emily just smiled. “Who’s hungry?”

***

After Christmas dinner, the team gathered in the living room to open presents. While Penelope snapped a million pictures, Jack hugged a soccer ball from Dave. JJ put on a bracelet from Will, and Spencer smiled at the dating advice book from Derek.

Then Spencer handed Emily a silver box from the mantle. She opened it and held up a tiny barbell earring. “How…?”

“I noticed the holes in your ears. High school, right? I figured you do something to keep them from closing.”

“This isn’t exactly regulation.”

Spencer shrugged. “We won’t tell.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Emily smiled.


End file.
